Utopie
by Adraen
Summary: Tout le monde peut devenir ce qu'il veut, c'est vrai à Zootopie, mais cela ne l'a pas toujours été, autrefois proies et prédateurs se vouaient une haine sans limite. Au milieu des guerres qui ont jadis ravagées la terre, deux jeunes mammifères représentent l'espoir du monde. [Participation au challenge de mai : "Hier encore" du Collectif NoName]


**Je vais être honnête, j'ai dû couper cette histoire en deux parce-que j'ai pas eu le temps, toutes mes excuses.**

 **Mais bon, j'ai réussi à sortir ça à temps, et c'est déjà un exploit en soi...  
Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Utopie

Zootopie, la plus grande ville du monde, la capitale de la paix et de l'harmonie. Une immense cité divisée en multiples écosystèmes pour pouvoir accueillir n'importe-quel animal, fut-il proie ou prédateur, et lui permettre une vie calme et paisible. L'effervescence était présente dans chacune des innombrables rues et des animaux de tous poils vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives. Même si l'harmonie n'était pas toujours à son plus haut point, ce à quoi remédiaient les forces de l'ordre, la ville était globalement un véritable havre de paix pour tout le monde, mais cette paix n'avait pas toujours existé. Il y avait bien longtemps, alors que les animaux étaient encore à l'état sauvage, les instincts primaires régnaient sur le monde et les proies vivaient dans la constante peur des prédateurs tandis que ces-derniers s'affrontaient pour leurs territoires de chasse. C'était une époque sombre et violente, dominée par le sang et la mort.

Finalement, d'après les histoires racontées à tous les jeunes animaux de Zootopie et d'ailleurs, prédateurs et proies, chasseurs et chassés, auraient déclaré la paix et se seraient rejoints pour fonder Zootopie. Cependant, la véritable histoire est nettement plus compliquée, et plus triste.

Tout débuta un peu plus d'un millénaire avant qu'un certain lapin marque l'histoire de sa petite patte, alors que les premières sociétés se fondaient. Avec elles vinrent évidemment la création des concepts qui forment désormais les bases de la civilisation, comme les vêtements, les villages, les familles ou encore, les armes. La création de ces-dernières conduisit bien entendu à l'apparition des premiers conflits, petit à petit commués en guerres.

Les proies qui avaient été persécutées depuis la nuit des temps trouvèrent dans les armes le moyen de se battre contre leur Némésis, et se soulevèrent contre les prédateurs partout sur Terre. Il en résulta la plus grande guerre de toute l'histoire, s'étalant sur des centaines d'années et divisant en deux toute la population animale, d'un côté les proies qui désiraient se libérer du joug des prédateurs, et de l'autre les prédateurs qui ne voulaient pas changer leur mode de vie. La violence des affrontements était sans précédent et les pertes étaient importantes dans les deux camps, mais personne ne semblait prêt à abandonner la guerre car cela signifierait plus que la défaite, cela condamnerait les perdants à la servitude. Les combats se poursuivaient donc sans qu'on puisse en voir le bout.

Près de cinq-cents ans après le début de la guerre, les deux camps, bien que considérablement affaiblis, se vouaient toujours une haine sans limite qu'ils exprimaient par de nouveaux affrontements. Cependant, après autant de temps à se faire la guerre, la raison même de cette dernière paraissait toujours plus floue aux yeux des belligérants. Les proies haïssaient les prédateurs, les prédateurs abhorraient les proies, mais ils ne savaient plus vraiment ni pourquoi, ni comment tout cela avait commencé. Tout ce qui persistait dans les mémoires était la haine. C'était dans ce contexte de ressentiment mutuel que de petites cités étaient apparues, fortifiées pour pouvoir résister à une éventuelle attaque ennemie et majoritairement situées proches des larges frontières qui séparaient le monde en deux. Dans l'une d'elles, située en plein cœur du continent européen à quelques deux-cent mètres de la frontière en proies et prédateurs du côté proies, régnait un seigneur aux idées impétueuses et au passé héroïque, le comte Roechard, chevreuil de son état. Sa souveraineté n'était remise en question ni par ses sujets, ni par ses pairs, et sa lignée était assurée en la personne de son fils, le prince Louis Roechard. Le seigneur plaçait beaucoup d'espoir dans son fils depuis sa naissance, l'éduquant du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'entraînant à de nombreuses formes de combat et l'endoctrinant le plus possible afin qu'il partage cette haine des prédateurs. Au fil des années, le jeune prince grandissait et se développait merveilleusement bien, si bien que son père décida le jour de ses dix-huit ans qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre part à sa toute première campagne militaire contre une citadelle proche dans le territoire des prédateurs. Tout semblait parfait le jour du départ, le prince menait une importante armée, resplendissant dans son armure neuve et brillante, et le peuple l'acclamait à vive voix. Cependant, le reste de la journée ne fut pas si parfait. L'armée menée par le jeune prince tomba dans une embuscade, les hommes moururent ou s'enfuirent tandis que le prince fut laissé pour mort au milieu des cadavres de ses soldats. Son père, pensant qu'il avait péri, organisa un grand deuil et prépara une attaque punitive, les conflits qui s'étaient raréfiés ces dernières années étaient sur le point de reprendre.

Le lendemain de la bataille, Louis s'était réveillé dans une flaque de sang qui n'était pas entièrement le sien, et avait tenté du mieux qu'il le pouvait de se relever, mais il avait perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir se servir correctement de ses jambes. Il s'était donc traîné du mieux qu'il pouvait vers un petit cours d'eau qui coulait tout proche, dans l'espoir de se désaltérer. Cependant, il n'avait réussi qu'à tomber dans le ruisseau qui l'avait emporté sans qu'il puisse offrir de résistance. Il s'était réveillé de nombreuses heures plus tard, sur la berge, une paire d'yeux inquiets penchée sur lui.

C'était une jeune louve qui s'était avérée être la fille d'un puissant seigneur local, le duc de Canteloup, prédateur très influent et ennemi juré du comte Roechard depuis pratiquement leur naissance à tous les deux. Sa fille, Eléanore, était autorisée malgré un emploi du temps très strict à sortir une fois par semaine, sortie pendant laquelle elle partait s'asseoir sur le bord d'un ruisseau à l'extérieur de la ville. C'était durant l'une de ces sorties qu'elle avait découvert un corps dérivant dans le petit cours d'eau. Pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un paysan qui serait tombé dans le ruisseau, la jeune femme s'était empressée de le sortir de l'eau avec l'espoir qu'il soit toujours vivant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir alors que l'homme qu'elle venait de sortir de l'eau se trouvait être une proie en armure, un soldat ennemi, et probablement plus qu'un soldat étant donné la qualité de la fabrique de son équipement. Son premier réflexe aurait normalement été de fuir, mais le jeune chevreuil qu'elle venait de sortir de l'eau était blessé et mal en point. Elle hésitait encore sur l'action qu'elle devait entreprendre lorsque l'inconnu avait ouvert les yeux, la découvrant penchée sur lui.

En remarquant que la personne devant lui était un prédateur, Louis avait tout d'abord essayé de se défendre contre ce qu'il pensait être une attaque, avant de découvrir que son épée avait disparue, probablement pendant sa dérive. Il avait donc tenté de partir, mais ses jambes ne répondaient toujours pas, le laissant seul avec l'ennemi. Alors que l'ennemie en question s'était réfugiée derrière un arbre, Louis avait essayé de ramper le plus loin possible, jusqu'au moment où il s'était évanoui de fatigue et de douleur. Il avait alors fallu plusieurs heures pour qu'il se réveille, découvrant avec étonnement qu'il avait été allongé sur un lit de feuilles et que ses plaies avaient été bandées. Ses jambes le faisaient toujours souffrir, mais il était désormais capable de se relever et de marcher un peu, sous l'œil attentif d'Eléanore, qui le surveillait tout en restant cachée derrière un arbre. La première réaction du chevreuil avait été l'étonnement, puis, petit à petit, sa nature militaire avait repris le dessus et il s'était mis en route pour rentrer dans royaume qui avait besoin de lui, ou du moins il avait essayé. Même s'il pouvait marcher, il ne pouvait pas encore entreprendre un trajet de plus de dix minutes. Après avoir tenté du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais néanmoins en vain, de partir du lieu inconnu dans lequel il se trouvait, il s'était assis contre un arbre avec dépit, maudissant ses blessures qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement.

Au bout d'une heure à observer le jeune chevreuil depuis sa cachette, Eléanore s'était décidée à en sortir pour s'enquérir de son état, tout en gardant ses distances. Tout d'abord méfiant et agressif, Louis avait finalement accepté de laisser la jeune louve s'approcher de lui. Eléanore, qui avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa nourrice qui avait pour occupation de soigner les blessés, savait s'occuper d'une blessure et désirait l'aider même si il représentait ce contre quoi son père se battait. Elle avait installé le chevreuil dans une des petites clairières dispersées dans la grande forêt, et revint le voir tous les jours jusqu'à son rétablissement. Au bout de six jours, le jeune prince était sur pied et largement prêt à rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il fit après avoir grandement remercié la louve qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier, malgré leurs différences.

Le seigneur Roechard avait bien entendu été transporté de joie en découvrant que son fils était en vie, et il avait organisé un immense banquet en son honneur. Les festivités furent si importantes que le seigneur en oublia ses projets de vengeance pour profiter pleinement de son fils qu'il avait cru perdu. Le banquet dura deux jours et de nombreux seigneurs parmi les proies se joignirent à la fête. Cependant, au milieu des festivités, le prince se sentait étranger, aliéné par tous ces gens qu'il pensait connaître. Il s'était donc éclipsé et avait couru en direction du seul endroit où il se sentait désormais bien, la clairière dans laquelle Eléanore s'était occupée de lui. Après y avoir passé quelques heures, il était rentré. Le lendemain, il y était retourné et avait découvert avec surprise que la jeune louve l'avait précédé. Heureux de se revoir, les deux jeunes mammifères avaient passé la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, avant de se séparer une nouvelle fois et de repartir chacun de son côté. Ils avaient recommencé le lendemain, et tous les jours qui avaient suivis, devenant toujours de plus en plus proches, jusqu'au jours où ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, un amour profond mais malheureusement interdit.

o0o

Presque un an après le jour où il avait rencontré Eléanore, le prince Louis Roechard approchait les dix-neuf ans, et s'apprêtait, comme à son habitude, à quitter le château en douce afin de rejoindre la jeune louve. Il passa tranquillement la grande porte de la cité, saluant d'un geste de la tête les gardes qui s'inclinèrent légèrement devant le fils de leur suzerain. Ils ne s'étonnèrent nullement du départ du prince, ce-dernier ayant pour habitude de partir faire une promenade tous les jours depuis presque un an. Louis poursuivit son chemin en restant sur la route pendant quelques centaines de mètres, avant de sortir du sentier et de se diriger vers la grande forêt qui s'étendait sur de nombreux kilomètres autour de la frontière. Il marcha d'un pas certain en direction de sa destination, suivant sans hésitation un tracé qu'il avait parcouru tous les jours pendant un an. Il arriva finalement à l'orée de la clairière dans laquelle Eléanore l'avait soigné, et s'avança vers le centre de cette-dernière tout en scrutant du regard tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque-chose. Ne trouvant rien, il allait s'allonger lorsque deux pattes se posèrent sur ses yeux, bouchant son champ de vision.

« Eléanore, dit-il simplement, reconnaissant sans aucune difficulté les pattes de sa bien-aimée.

-J'ai encore gagné ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Tu n'arrivera jamais à m'entendre approcher. »

Le jeune chevreuil soupira légèrement devant la jovialité de sa compagne avant de saisir ses pattes et de se retourner, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts. Eléanore essaya alors de parler, mais Louis lui fit ravaler ses mots en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en l'enlaçant tendrement. La jeune louve ferma les yeux en savourant le goût du baiser de son amant et se laissa emporter doucement dans un tourbillon d'amour innocent, songeant que pour rien au monde elle ne changerait sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes amoureux étaient allongés dans l'herbe, la tête rivée vers le beau ciel bleu. Aucun des deux n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, de peur de briser la quiétude qui les entourait, ils préféraient laisser le doux clapotis du ruisseau mêlé aux chants des oiseaux les bercer. Ils demeurèrent presque une heure ainsi, avant que Louis ne brise finalement le silence.

« Penses-tu qu'un jour les proies et les prédateurs vivront en harmonie ? Lança-t-il tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

-Eh bien, commença son amie, je ne sais pas si cela arrivera un jour, mais je l'espère. Elle fit une pause avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui demander. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela maintenant ?

-J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, répondit-il, j'ai rêvé que tous les mammifères du monde étaient réunis et vivaient ensemble dans une immense cité.

-Mais encore ? Chercha à en savoir plus Eléanore.

-Imagine, se lança Louis, une cité dont il faudrait toute un journée pour la traverser à pied, avec dedans des forêts, des montagnes, des lacs.

Le jeune chevreuil était désormais debout, accompagnant sa description de grands gestes pour dessiner devant lui une carte dans les airs.

-Il y aurait des mammifères des quatre coins du monde, proies comme prédateurs, poursuivit Louis. Et nous n'aurions pas à nous cacher, ce serait formidable.

-En effet, mais tout ceci n'est pas près d'arriver, railla la louve. Ta ville m'a tout l'air d'être une utopie.

A ces mots, Louis baissa les bras tandis qu'une lueur de découragement passait dans ses yeux.

-Je sais très bien, soupira-t-il, mais je veux y croire, croire qu'un jour les guerres cesseront.

Réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit, Eléanore se leva et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour le réconforter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, tant que je serais vivante, je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce rêve devienne réalité. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Louis qui enlaça à son tour son aimée. Puis la jeune louve mit fin à l'étreinte en remarquant que le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel, elle devait rentrer avant que son père ne s'inquiète. Les deux amants se séparèrent donc avec la même amertume que tous les autres jours, même s'ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain.

De retour chez lui, Louis fut accueilli par un page chargé de lui transmettre un message de son père lui ordonnant de lui rendre visite dans la grande salle, ce qui l'étonna étant donné que ce-dernier avait l'habitude de le recevoir dans ses quartiers privés. Il mit cependant rapidement fin à ses réflexions pour se rendre au plus vite dans la grande salle, les ordres étant les ordres quels qu'ils soient. En pénétrant dans la salle, le jeune prince comprit tout de suite que quelque-chose n'allait pas, tous les vassaux de son père étaient réunis autour d'une grande table recouverte de cartes, et son père lui-même étudiait une carte sous plusieurs angles. Louis signala sa présence d'un raclement de la gorge, et de nombreuses têtes se relevèrent pour observer le nouveau-venu.

« Ah ! S'exclama son père. Mon splendide fils daigne enfin nous rejoindre !

-Toutes mes excuses père, commença Louis, j'étais pris par…

-Peu importe, peu importe mon enfant, le coupa son père. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois parmi nous désormais. Viens donc t'asseoir à mes côtés.

Le jeune chevreuil s'exécuta et vint prendre sa place à droite de son père qui se tourna vers lui pour reprendre :

-Étant donné que tu n'étais pas là, je vais te faire un rapide résumé de la situation, commença-t-il. Comme tu le sais, il y a une forteresse appartenant aux prédateurs non loin d'ici, eh bien nous avons conclut après moult réflexions que sa prise nous permettrait un solide appui dans la conquête du territoire ennemi.

-Comment ? S'écria soudain Louis.

-Je sais, reprit son père, moi aussi je n'y croyais pas au début, mais tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie ? Nous pouvons gagner cette guerre et anéantir nos ennemis avec la prise d'un seul château, n'est-ce pas formidable ? »

Les vassaux du seigneur Roechard profitèrent alors de la question ouverte de leur seigneur pour lui jeter des fleurs dans l'espoir de se faire bien voir. Dans la cacophonie des éloges, Louis semblait perdu et son regard se traînait dans le vide, son père venait de préparer un assaut contre la ville abritant sa bien-aimée et il ne pouvait rien contre cela.

 **D'accord, c'est pas très long, mais au moins c'est à l'heure :)**

 **Sinon, pour le petit défi, Quelles sont vos inspirations actuellement ? : Eh bien en ce moment, les intégrales, les parents homozygotes récessifs et les trajectoires de fusées... Non je plaisante :) En vrai, avec le bac qui approche à grands pas, je dois avouer que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration... Le seul, disons, truc qui m'inspire en ce moment c'est Star Wars (je viens de recevoir un sabre-laser vrai de vrai (dans la mesure du possible) en métal et tout).**

 **En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et à bientôt :)**


End file.
